


Grin and bear it

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: Skywarp gets fed up with the cassette's shit and decides to take a new approach with how he handles them.





	

“Um, Skywarp? Your-” Thundercracker began, but Skywarp cut him off with his angry grumbling.

“It was those slagging minis again. I tell you, Thundy, when I get my servos on them,” Skywarp growled to himself, pounding a fist into his palm. He was, of course, referring to the mess of paint that was now decorating him, making him look like a bright neon shittily-drawn flower patch. The twin cassettes must’ve got him when he was recharging, again, and now the runts were probably taking a leisure nap in Soundwave’s chest where they knew Skywarp couldn’t get them. And now he was going to get berated by Megatron, because whatever paint they had used took forever to get off!  
Skywarp was many things. An idiot, sure. A pain in the aft, probably. But a chump who got played by two cassettes that even when standing on each other’s shoulders couldn’t look him straight in the eye? That he was not. So he did what he imagined Starscream would do in his situation. Actually, no. Starscream would immediately confront them and demand their obedience by smacking them, a tempting idea, but one that would not work for Skywarp. He went with what he imagined a more reasonable, smart, and better looking version of Starscream would do in his situation. He played the fool.

“Oh, ha, sorry sir, just a prank, I’ll get it cleaned off right away!” Skywarp answered when Megatron inevitably asked, instead of immediately dragging the twins into it like he usually did and starting a screaming match that always ended with him having a conversation with the pane of glass in Soundwave’s chest. The twins, who had inched closer to Soundwave out of expectation, suddenly glanced between each other, confused.

“Whoops! Sorry, I’m such a klutz!” Skywarp laughed when Frenzy purposefully tripped him in the hallway later that day, and the cassette had already started running down the hallway, expecting him to give chase like he usually did, but the seeker kept about his business.

“Rumble!” Skywarp yelled when he caught the cassette taping a razor blade to the edge of Skywarp’s seat (it wasn’t even sharp enough to scratch his paint, the idiot), and Rumble had a smile on his face. Ah, the twin probably thought Skywarp was going to resume his usual behavior. “You could hurt someone with that!” The seeker said before Rumble could get his hopes up, kneeling down to remove the taped blade and gave the cassette a quick pat on the head.

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Skywarp said with a grin he hoped didn’t look as sly as he felt when Rumble and Frenzy “accidentally” poured a bucket of black paint on him. “I needed to get your flowers off anyway! Thanks!”

He kept doing it for the next week, even when he really wanted to snap at them, because he knew from the constant looks of disappointment and confusion that by playing dumb to their shenanigans, he was messing with the twins. 

“Maybe the glitchhead finally shorted out his processor,” Rumble mused to Frenzy over a cube. Frenzy was too busy slurping down energon to say anything, but he nodded. Skywarp sat on the other side of the room, drinking a cube with Dirge, but the two seekers weren’t really having a conversation. Frenzy gestured to Rumble, Rumble gestured back, and two decided that it was the perfect time to mess with their favorite victim.

“Hey, Warp! Can we talk to ya?” Good, Skywarp looked almost irritated, that was a step up from the delightfully cheerful demeanor he’d had all week.

“Whatcha want?” the seeker asked, and Dirge moved away from the table from what was probably fear, knowing how these types of conversations usually went.

“Ain’t nothing big, just wanted to know why yous ignoring us, is all,” Rumble said in that ridiculous accent of theirs, and Skywarp almost wanted to give up his scheme for the chance to make him stop talking. He sounded too much like the fleshbags when he talked.

“I haven’t been ignoring you!” Skywarp defended, pretending to be hurt by the very idea.

“All week long, it’s just been me and Rumble, wonderin why you ain’t joinin the fun, ain’t that right bro?” Frenzy moved to the other side of Skywarp, and the seeker could feel himself being dragged into some form of trap, and normally would make an excuse to get out of it, but instead mentally steeled himself. If he wanted the twins to play into his servos, he had to keep acting the idiot. Let them do whatever they were planning to do.

“Das right, bro. Such a drag without you to mess with, Warpy!” Ah, he knew what was happening now. Frenzy and Rumble both had what looked like sad, sympathy-searching servos on his shoulders, as if they were trying to get his attention. Any second now, they’d clamp down and yank him forward until his face smacked the table.

He was right. He hit the table. Hard. The cube he’d been nursing splattered all over his chest, and the twins got a good chuckle out of him running a servo through the mess and sighing.

He decided now was as good a time as any to activate his plan. He did the one thing he learned long ago would mess with the twins more than yelling at them. He paid them no mind, not even so much as an unfriendly glance, as he got up and started walking out of the room.

“Hey! Where ya goin, Warpy?” Rumble called after him.

“Hey cmon, it was jus a joke, a bit o’ fun!” Frenzy tried to sound nonchalant, but Skywarp could hear the tense fear creeping into his vocals. Good. The twins were falling for it hook line and scavenger.

“Warp! Cmon!” He couldn’t tell which twin it was who yelled it, but he could hear the sound of small pedes following him out into the hallway. He walked with practiced pacing; just fast enough to make them run after him, but just slow enough he wouldn’t lose them. He led them down the hallways, let them catch up to him in the elevator where he continued to ignore them, and kept walking all the way down to his quarters, catching a last burst of speed to put just the littlest bit of distance between him and them. He couldn’t have hoped for better results as the two cassettes burst into the unlocked room, rushing into it and falling right into his trap.

As soon as they were halfway across the room, he teleported over to the door, locking it immediately before turning back to the minis with an evil grin. Oh yes, they had fallen into his trap, and they had finally realized it.

“Ha! Gotcha, you fragging bolt-brains!” Skywarp declared with a laugh.

“You. Mother. Fragger.” Rumble looked extremely angry, and Skywarp felt prideful.

“Hey! Let us out, you spawn of a glitch!” Frenzy, on the other hand, didn’t surrender when the odds weren’t in his favor, and he rushed the door. Rumble charged forward too, after he realized that Frenzy was, and Skywarp realized how badly he had fragged up when they pulled out the pile-drivers, and oh goodness what had he been thinking, this was a terrible idea.

He kicked Frenzy hard enough to knock him to the other side of the room, earning him a loud curse from the small cassette as he fell on his back. Rumble slipped past him, but not for long before Skywarp was back on his pedes and grabbing at the cassette. Rumble seemed to be expecting it, as he smacked Skywarp’s servo away with one piledriver and aimed the other one at his knee.

“Primus!” Skywarp screamed as he realized, too late, why it was a bad idea to pick a fight with the twins, and his knee buckled under him, bringing him down to the floor. Rumble stepped forward, but Skywarp wasn’t giving up that easily, reaching forward to grab the minicon and hold him back a full arms-length away. Unfortunately, Frenzy was already back up, and the second twin jumped onto his back between his wings, grabbing them with his servos (when had he switched from the piledrivers? Skywarp hadn’t heard that) and pulling on them as hard as he could. Skywarp cursed in pain, letting Rumble go so he could fall back and slam Frenzy into the floor, but Frenzy was faster than he gave him credit, and all he did was make himself vulnerable on his back. Of course the twins had him pinned before he could plan his next move. Rumble was sitting on his legs, and Frenzy grabbed him by the wrists and held him down. Skywarp knew he was stronger than Frenzy, and moved to both free himself and throw the cassette off him, but stopped when a piledriver moved over his hips, and the look in Rumble’s eyes let him know that the cassette had every intention of smashing his junk before the seeker forced himself to chill and relax, sliding his wings down in a show of submission. They made a terrible scratching noise as they dragged against the floor.

“Ha! Who’s the bolt-brain now?” Frenzy teased, nudging Skywarp’s helm with a knee.

“Okay, okay, I get it, now let me up,” Skywarp sighed in surrender, moving to sit up before Frenzy yanked him back down, Rumble shifting forward to press his tiny servos (okay, when had he changed back? Skywarp knew he would’ve heard a noise or something. Maybe he needed an audial check) to his two chest vents.

“Where do ya think you’re going?” Rumble snarled, and okay Skywarp was no longer in control of the situation and knew he wasn’t as those servos slipped into the vent seams, just teasingly touching the seeker. Skywarp tried to squirm away, but Frenzy held tighter.

“I get it, you win, now let me go-” Skywarp squirmed again, thrashing to one side as Rumble dipped into those vents as far as he could go, and while it didn’t hurt Skywarp didn’t exactly think this was the intended purpose of those vents. In fact, the rest of his vents were working overtime just to compensate for those, clicking even higher as Frenzy pinned his servos under the cassette’s oddly pointy knees to pin them, the actual cassette pressing forward to mouth at the top of his cockpit, and Skywarp could not believe this was actually happening right now.

“Tsch, someone’s sensitive, ay bro?” Frenzy observed as he scraped his free hands down both sides of the cockpit seam, his servotips just small enough to fit in the seam perfectly. Skywarp couldn’t stop his wings from jerking up if he tried.

“Geez, Warpy, you getting off on this, you sick freak?”

“You’re the one who started-who start-“ Skywarp tried to snap, but his mouth suddenly wouldn’t work, and his processor was confused for a moment before he realized it was because Frenzy was sucking at the energon line in his neck and Rumble was shifting to press his hips against his panel and Skywarp’s vocalizer was just spitting static nothing.

“Look at im! He actually is!” Frenzy laughed.

“I’m not-“ Skywarp wanted to protest, but then Rumble ground those tiny hips down against Skywarp’s and there went that plan. Wasn’t he supposed to be throwing these two shrimps off him or something? Was he even being held down anymore? Did any of that matter when Rumble’s mouth licked a stripe up his cockpit glass and Frenzy pulled him into a kiss?

Well, that last one mattered to him. He jerked away, finding that at last one twin had been sorta doing their job and Frenzy’s weirdly sharp knees were still digging into his servos.

“Don’t do that!” he snapped.

“Do what?” Aw, Frenzy almost looked upset. Almost.

“That!! That weird human thing!”

“Kissin?” Rumble asked from where he sat atop Skywarp’s hips.

“Yeah! Thundercracker asks to do that slag all the time, it’s weird!”

“What? Slag that, kissin’s awesome!” Rumble protested.

“Yeah!” Frenzy threw in, “we do it all the time!”

“Well, you two have always been weird.” Skywarp muttered, and the two cassettes shared a look before Rumble shimmied forward, working his way up Skywarp’s chest before meeting Frenzy in the middle distance, the two of them kissing before Skywarp could protest. He made a disgusted grunt at the two of them, jolting to knock them both off before Frenzy smacked his helm a few times, pulling off from the kiss to tell him to “knock that slag off”.

“Ey bro.”

“Yeah bro?”

“I think I knows a way to shut im up.”  
Before Skywarp had time to ask what the weird, terrible plan they were thinking up would be, his mouth was occupied, Frenzy’s tiny panel crushing his lips down.

“You can’t be serious,” Skywarp tried to say, but it came out as a bunch of hums, and Frenzy was already gasping, the cassettes fans kicking up just from the rumble of his voice, and slag if that didn’t make the idea of taking the little guy down a peg seem more appealing.

“Bro!” Rumble laughed, and Frenzy smacked him, but immediately clung onto his twin as Skywarp decided to play along and licked up against his panel, Frenzy biting down a grunt as his body rebelled against him and slid his panel back so fast it nearly took Skywarp’s lip with it. Skywarp used his now free arms to reach up and grab the cassette, ignoring the angry yelling as he lifted him up.

“I’m better from this side,” he grunted in explanation as he flipped the cassette around so his front was facing him, pulling him back down and holding him there as he went full-throttle on that little valve, working his magic hard and fast. Rumble crawled up to prop up to his twin’s back, servos moving under Skywarp’s to work those hips down onto that glossa and mouth, kissing at Frenzy’s neck. Frenzy, unfortunately for him, was vastly unprepared for how well-trained Skywarp was at eating valve (when one wants to get with Starscream, they have to be the best, after all) and was clutching at Skywarp’s helm with trembling servos, biting down moans over and over, unable to actually do anything more to stop them. When Skywarp dipped his glossa into that sweet little valve, Rumble reached around Frenzy to toy at his exterior node, and the combination of sensation had Frenzy collapsing back on his twin and Skywarp’s mouth flooding up with lubricants, Frenzy’s frame convulsing around his glossa.

“Oh primus yes, yes, that was slaggin’ awesome,” Frenzy panted as he came back to his senses, glossa lolling out as Skywarp moved around inside him again.

“Move! I want a turn!” Rumble whined as Frenzy still wouldn’t let go from where his tiny thighs were denting the sides of Skywarp’s helm, and Frenzy shoved him away when Rumble tried to shove him off.

“Slag off, bro! I ain’t done yet!”

“Bro, you nearly fell offline with that overload! Thas a turn, now lemme have one!”

“I’ll suck you off wheneva you likes if ya just let me have ‘nother round!”

“I don want yer borin-old-intake, I want a turn with-“ Rumble started, but his sentence trailed off as Skywarp, done listening to their bickering, moved a servo to cup the cassette’s hips, sliding between his legs to rub a servotip against his interface panel. Rumble looked at the servo rubbing at him with minor confusion for a moment, looked back up to Skywarp, and then let the panel slip back with a shrug. Both Rumble and Frenzy sat in silence for a moment as Skywarp rubbed along the outer ridges, and both cassettes seemed equally confused and intrigued as Skywarp pulled Frenzy off, dipped a servotip into his own mouth and covered it in oral lubricants mixed with Frenzy’s lubricants, put Frenzy back on his mouth, reached back over to Rumble, and slid the drenched servo into his valve with little resistance. Rumble had a slight hitch in his venting, but otherwise made no sound as Skywarp experimentally gave a few thrusts in and out before deciding that was good enough and working at Frenzy some more. The twins seemed to regain functionality at the same time, as Rumble sighed in content as Skywarp wiggled a servo in him and Frenzy whined and pushed down against his mouth at the same time.

For obvious reasons, Skywarp had spent nearly all of his interfacing life in threesomes, and therefore knew how to give both the twins the same amount of attention that would keep them level with each other’s charge. When he hit a sensitive sensor in Rumble, he sucked harder at Frenzy, and when he nipped at Frenzy’s outer lips, he snuck a second servo into Rumble, who wailed so loudly his vocalizer gave out. He couldn’t stop them from leaning on each other for support, nor could he stop them from kissing again, but he just shrugged it off. It wasn’t that gross, he guessed, or Thundercracker wouldn’t constantly be begging for kisses. Skywarp still didn’t see the appeal, but the muffled sounds of moaning were pretty amusing.

He could hear someone walking by right as the twins overloaded, and never had Skywarp been filled with so much fear than at the thought that someone would come barging in and witness whatever exactly it was that was happening in his quarters. Rumble was objectively quieter, so Skywarp didn’t bother stopping his hand, but Frenzy was nearly screaming, so Skywarp stilled his glossa a moment until the footsteps passed.

“Warp! Why’d you stop?” Frenzy angrily grunted when his stunted overload was done, and Skywarp dug his servos deep into Rumble to keep the second cassette from saying anything. Frenzy finally pulled away, sitting back just enough to drip lubricants over Skywarp’s chin and neck.

“Thought I heard someone,” Skywarp said with a shrug, punctuating it with a curl in Rumble, who was slamming down against his servos with his glossa lolling out. “Think he’s having fun?”

“Course he is,” Frenzy said with a laugh, “he’s a bitch, loves getting spiked.” Skywarp had no idea what bitch meant, but knew from experience that whatever it was, the twins were probably using the word wrong anyway.

“I am-ah-not!” Rumble whined, glaring at his twin. “Gettin some is just fun, s’all!”

“Oh please, bro, you’d try to shove the Megadong in that valve a-yours if he weren’t ten times yer size!” Frenzy snapped, turning to better yell at Rumble, who was somehow still fucking himself on Skywarp’s servos despite being involved in the argument.

“At least I’m not the one self-servicing to the screamer!” Rumble shot back, and Frenzy scoffed.

“Yous the one who keeps tryna fuck the boss!”

“Hey, cmon, Boss is Boss.”

“Ye, I know,” Frenzy nodded, and looked down at Skywarp, who had been sitting there in total confusion the entire discussion. He had absolutely no idea what they were even talking about anymore, and Frenzy didn’t care to explain any of it. “Hey, Warp, why doncha show us how big yer spike is?”

“No way would either of you fit on it.”

“Oh, someone’s a real smug bastard. Cmon, Warp, open up!” Frenzy stood up, walking around the seeker still laying on the floor to knock on the metal of his panel. “Ah, gross!”

“What?”

“Fragger, you were getting off on this! Yer drippin all over, Warpy!”

“Am not!” Skywarp protested, but the twins laughed anyway, and Frenzy had to merely tap twice on the panel before it slid back with the spike cover, revealing his spike to their prying optics. Frenzy jerked back in surprise as it was larger than he had expected, and Rumble was practically drooling again, rocking down on Skywarp’s servos before rising up to his pedes, walking unsteadily to sit against Skywarp’s hip.

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro!” Frenzy repeated, reaching forward and touching it with an almost shy little servo. He shrunk back when Skywarp hissed in air through his vents, venturing forward again when Skywarp propped himself up on his elbows and gave him a little nod of encouragement.

The twins didn’t need much of a push; they took a minute or two to get acquainted with the spike before they started getting more experimental, licking and rubbing the spike that was nearly bigger than them. Skywarp laid back down, servos slipping under his helm and optics falling offline to let the twins do their thing—or at least, he thought they were going to, but then they stopped, and he propped himself up to see why to find Rumble, balanced on the tips of his pedes, angling the tip of his spike so he could press it just the slightest into his valve. Skywarp really didn’t mean to roll his hips up, really didn’t, but once he had, he found he had caught the tip of his spike in Rumble, and oh primus was that a tight fit already. Rumble was whining loudly, vents strained.

“It’s not gonna-frag, Rumble-it’s not gonna work, we can’t-“ Skywarp panted, but the cassette seemed determined. Determination was enough to get him to slip in a quarter of that spike, but determination could not change that their frames were simply too different in size, and the last thing Skywarp wanted was to have to explain to Soundwave how exactly he had been the one to rip Rumble in half, so the seeker put a stop to Rumble’s prideful idea and grabbed the cassette, yanking him off. It was harder than it needed to be, considering how tight a grip Rumble’s valve had, and he mentally made a note to ask Starscream about mass displacement tech later, but for now he checked to make sure Rumble was okay. He whined, but didn’t complain for once.

“Okay, okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. Some other time, ye?” Rumble said, reaching back for Skywarp’s servos, and the seeker moved them back so the cassette could bounce on them again. His other servo dipped to his own valve, and he bit back a grunt as he pushed into his own neglected valve, which was indeed leaking from arousal.

“Hey, Warp,” Frenzy said, and by Primus Skywarp was going to get his hearing checked, because when had Frenzy switched one of his servos to a piledriver? “Move the hand. I’ve got something better.”

“You break my valve with that thing and I’ll break yours with this spike, got it?”

“Ay, don worry about it. Trust me, this’ll feel great, ain’t that right Rumble?”

“Yuh-huh,” Rumble moaned, not entirely paying attention, just desperately driving himself on those servos. Skywarp carefully slipped in another one, just to get a nice, good stretch going, and the cassette mewled.

Skywarp had honestly never considered the idea of the piledrivers being used to interface, because, with the exception of Starscream or Blitzwing, a mech doesn’t usually look at a weapon of mass destruction and want to shove it where it could really destroy. However, piledrivers weren’t quite as deadly as, say, Megatron’s alt mode (looking at you, Starscream), and though the initial few movements were a bit difficult to adjust to, after a while the seeker sought purchase on anything, anything, he needed something to hold onto that would help him process the feeling, it was driving him crazy. It felt nearly too intense, always hit him just too hard, and never slowed—in fact, it kept getting faster, and Skywarp was so far gone in a haze that he missed when Rumble tumbled over his overload and stumbled over to rub and lick at his spike, one servo slipping down to toy with the seeker’s exterior node.

Overload didn’t feel quite right, at first. First came the convulsion of his valve, completely without him knowing, without even feeling it, and two pile-drives later came the full-body shudder and the rush of energy, hitting him so hard he offlined for a moment, came back to, and then finally screamed, not trying to be loud but unable to stop it. Frenzy gave his twin a high-five, not even slowing down enough to let Skywarp’s systems recover, just moving to kiss at the exterior node as he increased his speed, and Skywarp howled as his oversensitive system was kicked up a notch, forcing him into another overload right away.

“P-please, Frenzy-“ he begged, mouth sputtering as his optics threatened to shut off from the constant charge that had them sparking.

“Faster? Gotcha.”

“N-no, Frenzy, s-stop, I can’t, I can’t-“ Skywarp knew what was happening too late, and the next drive in had his systems so overloaded he couldn’t control himself, and with a loud VOP, he teleported out of the room.

Rumble fell to the floor on his aft, and Frenzy sat there in confusion with a piledriver dripping with lubricants. Shifting back to his normal arm didn’t help, as now his arm looked to just be leaking.  
“Bro?” Frenzy asked in the silence that followed.

“Yeah bro?”

“What just happened?”

“I think he came so hard he teleported, bro.”

“Where did he go?”

“Does it matter?” Rumble shrugged, sliding over to give Frenzy a quick little kiss. “Cmon bro, let’s go get washed up and then somethin to drink, I’m starvin!”

“Ha, same here, bro!” Frenzy let Rumble yank him to his pedes, holding him by the unsticky servo as they ran off to get cleaned up. Moments later, Skywarp returned, witnessing the trail of lubricants Frenzy was trailing behind him and letting out a curse.

The next day, when Rumble tried to greet him with a smooch and a very implicating greeting that made Thundercracker choke on his energon, Skywarp went back to his old habits with the two cassettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to add where Skywarp teleported to, but I ended up having too many ideas for where he could've gone that I may write something about that on its own.
> 
> Where do you think he ended up? I'd love to hear your scenarios on that! Otherwise, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
